Welcome back?
by Boneslvr38
Summary: This is what I think that happens when the episode is concludes. Contains spoilers from Season 6
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: *This is the my feelings about what Brennan felt after I watched tonight's season premiere of BONES***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding BONES. That is all property of Hart Hanson, FOX and anyone else that I do not know of.**

She was still in disbelief. If thoughts could kill, Booth would be dead. Bones tried hard to pretend that he was happy that he found love in Afghanistan and was happy.

As she was driving home all she could think of was Booth's new girlfriend. How could he find love in Afghanistan, after he wanted them to give "them" a chance. How dare he move on. When she was in the Maluku Islands, she had a lot of time to think.

So when they came back to the States she was hoping that he hadn't given up hope on them. But it seems he did. HE FELL IN LOVE. Why couldn't he wait for her, why did Sweets have to dare him, all questions she could not answer.

What the hell, I so hate him right now. Why couldn't he wait until all the evidence was in? Why couldn't he be more patient? How come he couldn't see that she loved him? What did she just say that in her head? That was the first time that she ever said those words (in her mind). Or at least the first time she would finally admit it.

This is irrational. You have to be his friend and be happy for him. I really need to go kick boxing. Get some of this frustration out, and I realize that I was out of shape of kicking ass when I had to fight those armed militias in Indonesia. So instead of heading home she heading to the gym. While kicking and punching the bag, all she saw was Booth's face. Which made her punch and kick harder.

**Booth's POV**

Oh man if looks could kill. Why is she so mad at me, so what if I found someone in Afghanistan? She is the one who didn't want to give "us" a chance. I told her that I had to move on. Well he couldn't turn back time, she was the one that was leaving to go to Malakoco Islands. She does what she always does.

Why did Sweets have to dare me to tell Bones how I felt about her, why did she reject me?

I will just be her partner and friend and that's all I can do.

I am very happy with Hannah! I am happy with Hannah. Am I happy with Hannah?

Ughhh why does everything have to be so difficult when it comes to Bones.

And with that he walked to his kitchen and poured a shot of Jack.

***Thanks in advance for all the feedback. Enjoy reading. I know it is a little short. I started it and then I think it lost steam. Feedback is always welcomed.***


	2. Episode 2

**Author's Note: *This is the my feelings about what Brennan and Booth felt after tonight's episode. This is just what I think that happens after the episode ends. No spoiler intended, just what I feel.* P.S. I am very sad for Bones after watching the episode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding BONES. That is all property of Hart Hanson, FOX and anyone else that I do not know of.**

The Couple in the Cave

Brennan's PoV

So today I meet Hannah. I don't know why everyone expects me to be jealous. Why should I be? I made my choice when I told Booth no in front of the Hoover Building. I am happy for Booth, he seems to be happy. He found someone that can give him all that he needs and wants and is capable of loving him for 30, 40, 50 years. I am meant to be alone and since Booth found Hannah the evidence is in. And I am correct. He is my friend and partner and I will be there for him, but other than that I am be alone. Why shouldn't he be different than anyone else. Everyone in my life has disappointed me, so why should Booth be different than anyone else who supposedly cared for her. At the diner I told him I thought about him while I was at the Maluku Islands. And it was like nothing to him. I don't know why I am even thinking about this it is not rational.

Booth's PoV

Hannah surprised me today. She is going to be working in D.C. I'm happy that she is here with me. Just kissing in front of Bones makes me a little uncomfortable. I couldn't be any happier. Hannah is the love of my life. I am so happy that she surprised me. Hmmmm am I really? Bones says she is happy for me, but I am getting the sense that something is wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have just ignored what she thought about while at the Maluku Islands. But she took me no what else could I do. I found Hannah. Look at this beautiful woman laying beside me, I should be happy. But then why am I thinking about Bones. She broke my heart, the only trouble is that my heart belongs to her, not Hannah right? But I am happy with Hannah. I'm very happy with Hannah. Then if I am so happy why am I thinking about Bones instead of this beautiful woman laying in my bed. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'm happy, I will really believe it especially when I look into Bones' eyes.

**Feedback is always welcomed. Please let me know if you guys like this idea of writing what I feel that happens after an episode. Thanks and Happy Reading**


	3. Episode 3

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't write a story after the episode but I didn't feel anything until now. That damn "present" has been eating at me, so now here it is. This is from Booth's PoV. Guess if you didn't see the episode it would be considered a Spoiler. **

**The Maggots in the Meathead**

He arrived at home, just expecting Hannah to be there. Earlier in the day he had told her she could move in. But what he saw when he entered his apartment, it wasn't what he expected. A room full of women, two that he has/had sex with, one that always wanted to jump his bones and the one he always dreamt about making love to for seven years. They were all sitting around drinking wine (except Angela which as odd until he figured out why that was). It was nice seeing all the women in his life getting along and having " a girls night".

It was getting late, Cam and Angela left. Hannah got Booth a house welcoming gift, an old rotary phone. Hannah told him that Dr. Brennan gave her the idea for the gift. Bones started feeling uncomfortable and like a third wheel, so said good night to him and Hannah. When he walked Bones to the door, they said their "See you tomorrows" and she was gone. He had this uneasy feeling, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew Bones and she wouldn't stay for dinner, so that wasn't it. But what was it. It still ate at him at dinner and through out the night.

Hannah went to bed before he did. He told her he wanted to stay up and watch the game, but that wasn't it. He wanted to figure out what was eating at him. Before she went into "their" bedroom, she kissed him on the lips and told him not to stay up too late. He sat on the couch still pondering what was making him feel so uneasy. While watching the game, he looked at the table where his "present" was sitting. Then it dawned on him, it was the phone that was making him feel this way. He was in love with Hannah, but why then was he out here sitting in the living room thinking about Bones and "her" gift. When he could be in his bed having sex with his beautiful girlfriend, but No he was in the living room alone with his thoughts. He cussed at himself, how the hell can I move on when all I think, smell, hear and see is Temperance. It was so much easier in Afghanistan. There wasn't any contact from Bones in seven months.

He looked again at the phone. He just cussed some more.

He decided that he would just go to bed, and be with Hannah to get his mind off that damn phone. Bad idea, Hannah had left the radio on when she fell asleep. He opened the door and the song coming over the radio was, "Careless Whisper" by George Michael.

"_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand _

_And lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes _

_Calls to mind a silver screen_

_And your its good byes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend _

_The careless whisper of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance _

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Tonight the music seems so loud _

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together _

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me_

_PLEASE STAY_

_I'm never gonna dance _

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Now that you've gone _

_Now that you've gone _

_Now that you've gone_

_Was what I did so wrong _

_So wrong that you had to leave me alone"_

Which when he heard the song, he only had one thought and it definitely wasn't Hannah, the woman he keeps proclaiming to everyone that he "loves". It was the woman that he would never stop loving for 30, 40, 50 years that he was thinking about and her name wasn't Hannah.

He closed the bedroom door quickly and quietly hoping not to wake Hannah. He went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed his good Scotch. The same Scotch that she had drank straight from the bottle. He forgot about a glass and drank it straight from the bottle. He sat on the couch just staring at the phone and thinking about Bones.

He looked at the clock. It said a quarter after one. By this time, he had finished most of the bottle, another song popped into his hand because of the time on the clock. "Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.

"… _Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wish you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_I just need you now_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now…."_

He cussed at himself again some more. And stared at the phone some more, maybe it was because he was a little drunk but he got off the couch went to the phone and dialed that familiar number.

After the third ring, he realized what he was doing, hung up. Went back to the couch and fell asleep. He mumbled in his sleep, "I am supposed to be happy with Hannah, but there is only one person that has my heart."

**Thanks for all the feedback. Hope you guys are enjoying these little after thoughts on the Season 6 episodes. If not, let me know. Feedback is always welcomed.**

**HAPPY READING! ENJOY**


	4. Season 6Episode 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: I know that it is a little short but I think it sums up the episode. **

"_Hey Bones," _Booth said as he walked into her office.

"_Oh hey Booth," _she said as she was wiping the T.V. make-up off her face. _"Sorry Parker couldn't make it."_

"_Yeah me too. He would have enjoyed meeting The Dude."_

"_Booth, here give this to Parker when you see him again." _Bones handed Booth one of the gloves that she wore on the show. It was signed by Brunson Jude himself along with one of his catchphrases, "Amazing". 

"_Bones thanks, Parker is going to love it and he will be the coolest kid in school."_

"_You're welcome. I am glad that Angela talked me into doing the show. It was quite enjoyable." _

Booth just kind of stood there speechless, the Bones before the Maluku Islands trip would have never agreed to do a kiddies show. And acted like such a big kid. She sparkled when she was up on stage, she looked like she was having fun, and damn she looked so cute in those pig tails. She lit up like the night she sung karaoke, he figured that is how she would be if she didn't have those walls that she had surrounding her to defend her from her emotional pain. He loved when she came out of her shell. But he loved everything about her that was the problem.

"_Do you want to grab some Thai?" _Booth said breaking the silence.

"_I would, but it is getting kind of late and shouldn't you be getting home to Hannah?"_

Hannah the only thought about Hannah that crossed his mind on this night was that he was happy that she was on assignment and not there with him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. She felt her knees turn to jelly in the chair. _"You're right Bones I should get going. See you tomorrow?"_

"_Yes see you tomorrow. Good night Booth."_

"_Good Night Bones. And thanks again for the glove." _And with their good-byes Booth left the Jeffersonian and got into his SUV. 

He got in the SUV and turned on the Soft Rock station. The song on the radio he wished it wasn't on but he couldn't turn it off either. As he listening to the song, he pounded his hand against the steering wheel. He had to do something but he didn't know what. It was an alright situation to fill the void when he was in Afghanistan. Being back home in the states it wasn't working. He has to make this right, but right now he didn't know how.

Bones stayed in her office when Booth left. She wanted to go out with him to get Thai but it was in his best interest to go home to his girlfriend that he had home waiting for him. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his happiness. She turned on the Soft Rock station (the same station that Booth had on in the SUV) and sat down on her couch. Put her hand where his hand was on her shoulder. Closed her eyes and fell asleep on her couch, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

(This was the song on the radio)

Everything I Own – by Bread

"You sheltered me from harm

Kept me warm, Kept me warm

You gave my life to me

Set me free, Set me free  
The finest years I ever knew

Were all the years I had with you

I would give anything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give everything I own

Just to have you back again

You taught me how to love

What its all, what its all

You never said too much

But still you showed the way

And I knew from watching you

Nobody else could ever know

The part of me that can't let go

I would give anything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give everything I own

Just to have you back again

Is there someone you know

You're loving them so

But taking them all for granted

You may lose them one day

Someone takes them away

And they don't hear the words you long to say

I would give anything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give everything I own

Just to have you back again

Just to touch you once again."

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

nj0 4j9+9i0


	5. The BONES that weren't

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

The Bones That Weren't

Season 6 Episode 5

With these I usually write what I feel the characters feel after the episode ends. But tonight I didn't get any kind of strong emotions one way or another. So tonight, I am just going to write what I thought about the episode. TNT is going to re-play it on Monday and I am going to re-watch it. Maybe I will have a feeling then, tonight I was just so excited to have BONES back. I think that might be clouding my thoughts about the episode.

As always there were some funny parts in it. And each squint that comes back is surprised by the "new" Brennan, the more "friendlier" Brennan, even her friends still are. Bones still wants Booth to be happy so she does everything in her power to protect Hannah (protect is probably not the right word, but that is the best one I can come up with now). Everything she does for Hannah is actually for Booth and Booth is the only one Bones cares about in the grand scheme of things.

The only thing I do have to bring up is that Bones touched Booth a lot in this episode in my opinion anyhow. In 5 seasons it was always Booth touching her, tonight in the park she couldn't help but not touch him. I think this is a good turn. And still even though I don't like Hannah around she is still needed for Bones' character development. Hannah is a necessary evil, for Bones to really realize her true feelings for Booth and give her the kick in the ass that her friends in 5 seasons couldn't.

That is my 2 cents, and hopefully Monday I will actually have a story to write about this episode.

***Thanks in advance for all the feedback. Enjoy reading. I know it is a little short. Hopefully Monday night after watching the episode again I will have a feel. Feedback is always welcomed.***


	6. The Shallow in the Deep

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: Tonight's episode I thought was pretty funny. Almost as good as THE DOUBLE DEATH OF THE DEARLY DEPARTED. The whole episode of the double death was funny, but tonight's episode was mostly funny, with a few sad parts. And I was so glad there was no Hannah. Oh by the way, if Booth loves her sooooo much, why wasn't he at the hospital. Just my 2 cents on that. But I am just so glad Hannah wasn't around today. **

**The Shallow in the Deep**  
**Season 6 Episode 6**

**Bones' POV**

What is Booth's problem? He is getting older sure, but he is still an attractive alpha-male. I was just stating facts about getter older. Booth had been putting off getting his paperwork signed by Sweets. I wish that I really didn't take him to go see Sweets today. We saw more of Sweets and Miss Wick than I ever want to in my life time. Her and her underwear with the days of the week on them, guess that is what twelve year olds do. The latest victim was hooked like a fish, and I put my finger in Booth's mouth to demonstrate. Why do I have this urge to touch him all the time, now since we got back? I really don't understand it. I will have to ask Angela when I get the chance. Then Booth, Sweets and I followed a lead that took us on a Cougar Cruise ship. I can understand why older women find this appealing. I found it appealing, very young, very nicely structured males to keep company with. I see nothing wrong with that.

Booth being Booth, he did not care for it so much when the boy that was talking to me called him old, or liked the fact that the boy was trying to pick me up. And what is wrong with having a hot guy trying to pick me up I haven't had a sexual release in some time now. I was hoping that maybe something would change when I came back from the Maluku Islands. Which it did, but not in my favor. And Booth has Hannah to handle all of his biological urges, and he rains on my street. Damn alpha male trying to protect me.

We caught the murder as we always do. And Booth and I, along with Angela and Dr. Hodgins attended Cam's presentation of the Emilia Rose exhibit at the Jeffersonian. Me in my black formal dress that just shows the right amount of cleavage, why am I showing more cleavage when I am around Booth nowadays. I really don't understand that is another thing I am going to have to ask Angela's opinion about and Booth looking very handsome in his suit as usual. Hannah is very lucky to have him any woman would. Except one that threw away that chance and he moved on.

**Booth's POV**

I AM NOT OLD! Why does Bones come out of left field with these things. She dragged me to get that paperwork signed by Sweets. And I really wish she hadn't. I saw more of Sweets and Daisy than I ever want to. I don't want to see two naked twelve year olds. I'm blind now. Ughhh! Not the way to start off the day.

What the hell Bones? You don't need to do that. She was demonstrating how our latest murder victim was killed. She put her finger in my mouth. Ok, it wasn't that bad. But I really should stop thinking like that. My girlfriend is in the hospital still. I have moved on.

Bones, Sweets and I followed a lead that took us to a cruise ship. It was a Cougar Cruise. They wouldn't let me and Bones on unless Sweets came along. I really don't need the image of this older ladies wanting sex with Sweets. I already saw that once today and I never want to see _THAT _ever again.

Where did Bones go? Why is that "cub" talking to her? And now she has a drink in her hand. OH NO this has to be nipped in the bud right now. The kid called me old and trying to hit on my partner and she is enjoying it. Nope, ain't going to happen. Ok, that was diffused. Why is she trying to hook up with some one night stand just to satisfy her urges? I have to get those images out of my head. I am just protecting her from herself, Right?

We caught the murder as we always do. And then I attended an opening presentation at the Jeffersonian for the Amelia Rose exhibit. I was dressed in my finest suit, looking dapper as always. Bones was looking extremely hot in that little black dress she was wearing, with the way revealing neck line. She has been showing more cleavage then she use to. Not that I'm complaining, wait yes I am complaining. She looked beautiful, but she is always beautiful in my eyes. Stop it Seeley, stop thinking about Bones like that. You have Hannah now, you have moved on.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **

**Side note: I think Booth tries to convince himself everyday that he has moved on. But in reality he hasn't far from it. **


	7. The Babe in the Bar

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

Editor's note: This is just what I think that happens after the episode ends. No spoiler intended, just what I feel.

The Babe in the Bar  
Season 6 Episode 7

This was a very interesting case but it is all about love gone wrong. Love is an idiot like I told Booth on our way to Hodgins' and Angela's party. And he just proved how right I was when he got a text from Hannah saying that she was back from her assignment. Booth bailed on the party to be with Hannah, like I told him to have sex with her. In the past Booth would have never bailed on his friends just for a girl. He has changed so much in such a little bit of time. He gets frustrated with me very quickly and is more curt than when we first started working together. Booth is an idiot, just like I am an idiot. I told him "No" in front of the Hoover building in fear of losing him as my partner, my best friend. But sadly to say, it seems that I have lost him anyhow. I barely see him anymore and our special moments are few and far between. It shouldn't bother me as much as it does, but it is very dishearten. Something I tried to avoid has happened and it is so much worse than if I would have said yes to the gamble. All of this is very irrational, but I am losing him anyhow.

But I will put on a happy face for Angela and Hodgins and the rest and enjoy their happiness. And I will push these irrational thoughts about Booth so far down that I will forget about them and be a friend to Booth as best as I can.

* * *

**Writer's Note: I watched this episode again tonight. There were different underlining meanings going on through out the whole episode that I caught this time. I can't put my finger directly on what the writers were trying to get at. But if you look at the episode objectively, there is a deeper meaning going on then what is on the surface. Ok, I am done with my opinion. Hope you enjoyed the story/thought anyhow. Feedback welcome.**


	8. The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

***If you haven't watched the episode then the story has some spoilers.***

**The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck  
**Season 6 Episode 8

Why does it seem all the cases that we have had lately have all been about love gone wrong? This latest case was about a set of bones that appeared melted. But bones can't melt. The bones were in a fire but not any ordinary fire, it was a magnesium fire. There were magnesium scraps in the back of the truck and there was a light rain which made the magnesium ignite. The boy's girlfriend was the murderer. She wanted to get revenge on her boyfriend's lover. So she killed the lover's husband. Like I said before, Love is an idiot.

Booth and I don't go out in the field together questioning subjects as much as we used to. I miss that. I miss a lot of the things that we used to do. Trying to protect him from me so many months ago, the fear of losing him, I feel that I have lost him anyhow. I feel uncomfortable when I am out with him and Hannah. Is that what he felt like when I had "boyfriends"? Maybe not uncomfortable, but Booth didn't care for it, because of the feelings he had for me, deeper feelings, like he told me that he always knew he was _that _guy. And he was "happy" for me, though none of my relationships were serious as a heart attack. Sully was the closest, but I still wasn't that serious with him either. Now I will just have suck it up, and be "happy" for him like he was for me. Just be Booth's friend, even though seeing the life I could have had. That Hannah has makes me feel quite unhappy. But my unhappiness does not matter. Booth being happy is all that matters.

After the case was closed, Booth and I went to the diner. It was so nice to have what little time that I could have with him until Hannah and Parker showed up. Parker finally met Hannah, he likes her too. Booth reaching across the table to hold Hannah's hand made me physically ill. Sitting at the table, with the three of them I felt like the third wheel. I really hate all these "girlie" feelings that I have been having since I returned back from the Maluku Islands. This is so irrational.

"_Remember Brennan it doesn't matter how much it hurts you. The most important thing is that Booth is HAPPY!"_ she thought to herself as she pretended not to look so unhappy.

***Thanks in advance for all the feedback. Enjoy reading. Sorry if it is a little short. Feedback is always welcomed.***


	9. The Doctor in the Photo

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. **  
*****If you haven't watched the episode then the story has some spoilers.***

**Writer's Note: This chapter is more of my opinion then much of a story. Hope you enjoy my thoughts anyhow. **

**The Doctor in the Photo  
**Season 6 Episode 9

This is the one song that they used in the episode. The song is called "When I Fall" by Lizz Wright.

"I wanna be wild and bold enough  
To run with you, my baby  
I wanna skip time, lay the hours aside  
And stay with you, my baby

But, oh, if I look down now will I fall?  
And what if the water's cold when I fall

I wanna be still and quietly say it  
I'll lay with you, my baby  
I wish I were brave and sure today  
To pray that it's you, my baby

But, oh, if I look down now will I fall  
And what if the water's cold when I fall  
Ohh, if I look down now tell me will I fall

And what if the water's cold when I fall  
Ohh, if I look down now tell me will I fall  
And what if the water's cold, cold when I fall

When I fall, when I fall"

I think the writers I doing a great job trying to get Brennan in touch with her feelings. Just look at those lyrics those were perfect for this episode and knowing that she is feeling something more for Booth. And no I do not like Hannah either, but she is a necessary evil to get Bones to realize she loves Booth. Hannah will do what Booth, Brennan and their friends couldn't do in five years.

I liked the episode, it was different and different isn't bad. It was very interesting. So, my thoughts on the last scene with Booth and Bones driving in the SUV, where Bones says she didn't want any regrets about not giving them a chance. I have read that a lot of people are mad at Booth's reaction, but I'm not. Booth is an honorable man. Bones is very rarely emotional, but Booth isn't going to just drop Hannah because Bones had a moment of weakness. When she said when he asked _"Did she want him to call anyone to be with her?" _and she said _"No, she was fine alone and she would adjust"_ and he said he did. And she agreed with him. He knew she would go back to her "logical" self and things were go back to the way things were. She had mentioned to him about 3 days for the brain to adjust, he knows her better than she knows herself and unfortunately he figured that being with Hannah is better than being alone. Thinking that Bones would just convert back to her "old" self. Even though, he said that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize. In his heart he knows that Hannah really is.

Other things that I have noticed in the episode, but maybe I am just reading way too much into things but the first scene with the dinner and the chicken, Was the chicken supposed to represent that Bones is a chicken to her feelings, but she would do anything that Booth's asked her to do, except trust him with her heart? Another thing most of the episode Bones was wearing a black and white jacket and at the end she was back to wearing the white jacket from the 100th episode.

The name Micah means humble. Another coincidence. This case humbled Bones to a point. And when Booth "rejected" her, she was humbled as well. Which I don't really consider Booth rejecting her. He was just using logic on her. This season he is more like her and she is more like him. And she just going to have to pine over him for a little bit, like he pined over her for five years.

Well maybe I am seeing deeper meanings in this whole season then what is really there, but to me hidden meanings mean there is hope.

**Writer's notes #2: Sorry if I didn't quote Booth and Brennan exactly. But it was just gist of the conversation that is important.  
****Feedback would really be appreciated on this one. Just want to see if I am the only one that thinks this way.  
****ENJOY even though it isn't a story but thoughts. **


	10. The Daredevil in the Mold

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**By the way: Thanks to all the readers that have stuck by me during my writer's block. What will Happen and When Pops Meets Hannah is still on hiatus. But hoping with all fingers crossed my muse will return shortly.**

The Daredevil in the Mold

Season 6 Episode 13

Bones' PoV

This case is not what I remember which is unusual for me. The only thing I do remember is what transpired between Booth and Hannah. Oh and those fowl smelling beverages that Mr. Fisher was drinking.

After the case was closed I went home. Booth had plans with Hannah so we didn't have a drink at the Founding Fathers. I was just about to head to bed when Hannah called me. She was extremely upset and that they had broken up. Hannah told me that Booth proposed to her, a sickening feeling came over me. She told me she told him no, that she was just not the marrying kind. At that moment I didn't really know what I felt. I had warned her in the beginning not to break his heart, but she did anyhow. Now though maybe things between me and Booth could go back to the way they were (sort of). What I feel now though doesn't matter, all that matters is Booth and he can't be taking this well.

So I got dressed and headed to the Founding Fathers to find Booth. When I arrived at the Founding Fathers I was shocked to what I came across, which just crushed my heart. Booth was sitting there with a scotch and two shots of Tequila. I have never in all the years seen him like this and it scares me. Is this how he dealt with me saying No to him? Was he this upset? Those are questions for another time. Now is time to just for him no matter in what capacity that may be.

I sat on the barstool right along side him. The sadness, heartache and anger all that was in his usually caring eyes just crushed my heart even more. I have never seen him like this. This wasn't Booth. So the only thing I could think of saying was asking him if he was drunk. Then he said that he wasn't A drunk. He made it a point to make sure I knew he wasn't A drunk. I know he isn't like his father. I brought up Hannah's name. He didn't want to talk about it. So I dropped it. Then he continued talking how something was wrong with him because none of the women in his life wanted what he was willing to offer. He is mad at Rebecca, mad at Hannah and most of all he is mad at me, even though he didn't say it exactly.

I asked him, "What happens next?" Booth said with anger and tears in his eyes "We are partners, we do our thing and we celebrate and what happens next we drink." He gave me only two options I could either sit and drink with him or I could leave and he would find me a new FBI agent to work with in the morning. I don't know if I hid the hurt well or not, but I couldn't leave him. I don't want to work with anyone but him either so I wasn't going to leave anyhow.

So I sat and drank with him. I stayed with him the rest of the night. There was a little small talk but just mostly drinking. We closed out the bar and I really didn't want him to be home alone after all the alcohol he consumed, but I knew I would have an argument if I suggested to come stay at my place. Instead I hailed a cab and it both took us to our homes. I had the cabbie drop Booth off first just because I wanted to make sure he went straight home. Even though I am worried about him, I don't want to over step my bounds since he is really mad right now. The cabbie then dropped me off, but I was too full of emotions to sleep.

Booth's PoV

Why do all the women in my life say NO! Hell with them all. Screw them, all I need so scotch and Tequila to make this pain go away.

That familiar voice just asked, "Are you drunk?" I replied, "I'm not A drunk." Maybe I should be though. I don't care what I am thinking right now might be out of character, I am PISSED and drinking more than normal.

All I want is more scotch and Tequila. Then she has to bring up Hannah's name. I don't want to talk about it and I tell her so. She then has the nerve to ask me, "What happens next?" "What happens next is that we are partners, we put away bad guys and then we celebrate, so now we celebrate. You can either drink or leave and in the morning I can find you another FBI agent to work with." I know my words are full of venom and hate. Even though I am PISSED at her and all the other women that have turned me down, I want her to stay. Deep down past this drunken anger I want her to stay and I know if I give her those two options I know she will stay.

So she stays and drinks with me. We close out the bar. The look in her eyes I can tell even in the state I'm in she is worried about me. I know she doesn't want me to go home, but if she would have offered her guest bedroom I would have argued with her about it. She hailed us a cab and took me home. After inside my apartment and breaking a few things, I passed out.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **


	11. The Bikini in the Soup

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything with BONES or any songs in my stories. I just love Booth and Bones love story. ****

**Writer's Note: This episode I didn't get a Booth vibe so that is why there isn't his PoV. I only got a Bones vibe. TNT replayed this episode. I really liked it. It was pretty funny at most parts. **

The Bikini in the Soup  
Season 6 Episode 14

Brennan's PoV

What is it lately with my interns? Mr. Fischer all mellow and drinking nasty smelling teas and Mr. Edison is less professional by interacting with us and talks about personal things. I don't know, but what I know is bones. People I still really have no clue.

Today is Valentine's Day and everyone has plans. I don't have plans but all these guys are calling me to do something on Valentine's Day. Just because they think that they are going to get sexual intercourse. I don't have the desire for that. Booth and I have a case and I'm too busy for that kind of stuff.

I don't know why people think this is a holiday. The banks aren't even closed. There were a lot of things that happened on February 14th, like the Valentine's Day massacre, President Polk was the first president to get photographed and Alexander Graham Bell applied for a patent.

The victim was a wedding planner. Her second husband was a suspect. Also, the father of the bride of the wedding that the victim was working on was one too. The bride's DNA was found under the victim's fingernails, we found out that was because that they fought. That's it. Her assistant, which I was under the impression that he was a homosexual, was left the business in the case of the victim's death, so he seemed the most likely suspect, so Booth arrested and questioned him. Angela and Hodgins figured out the shape of the murder weapon. Booth and I found the murder weapon. It was the bride wedding cake topper.

Booth even though he just recently broke up with Hannah, he seems to be handling this made up day of love and romance well. But he is just saying that this is just another day, though I can't read people I can read Booth. I think if he had someone special, he would do what everyone else at work is doing, flowers, dinner, romance and sexual intercourse.

So Booth told me that how he was going to spend this ridiculous day was at the shooting range and to me that sounded like fun.

In the end, Hodgins also found horse hoof oil, which meant that the victim's husband was the murder the motive was that his wife left the business to her assistant/lover.

Everyone was able to leave on time for there Valentine's Day plans since the murder was solved with my superb acting skills.

I found Booth where he said he was going to be at the firing range. That is where I brought him his Valentine's Day. Well to celebrate the Valentine's Day Massacre I brought two tommy-gun replicas from the Jeffersonian. We had a very enjoyable night. The best non-Valentine's/Valentine's Day I could have ever ask for and spending it with the only man I would ever want to spend it with.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my little story. Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. Feedback is always welcomed. ENJOY and Happy Reading. **


End file.
